Reigning Pain in New Orleans
Reigning Pain in New Orleans jest dziewiątym odcinkiem The Originals. Opis POWSTANIE NOWYCH SOJUSZY - Marcel, głęboko urażony ostatnimi wydarzeniami, jest zaskoczony gdy Klaus otwarcie rozmawia z nim o swoich dawnych potknięciach. Cami próbuje zrozumieć zagadkową wiadomość, na którą trafiła i jest zaniepokojona, gdy dostaje wgląd w przeszłość Klausa. W międzyczasie, na skutek niespodziewanego obrotu wydarzeń, ludzie biorą sprawy w swoje ręce, co kończy się brutalnym starciem. W innym miejscu Hayley poznaje plan mający na celu skrzywdzenie wilkołaków nad zalewem, po czym zwraca się do Elijah i Rebeki po pomoc. Po dotarciu nad zalew wpadają na wilkołaczycę o imieniu Eve, jest w posiadaniu informacji prowadzących do szokującego odkrycia. Streszczenie Obsada Postacie główne *Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies jako Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt jako Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin jako Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis jako Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda jako Sophie Deveraux © *Leah Pipes jako Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell jako Davina Claire Postacie cykliczne *Todd Stashwick jako Kieran *Eka Darville jako Diego *Tasha Ames jako Eve *Steven Krueger jako Joshua Rosza *Sebastian Roché jako Mikael (flashback) Postacie gościnne *Jesse C. Boyd jako Cary Soundtrack *Caught A Ghost - Like No One *The Boxer Rebellion - Promises Cytaty Rebekah: Czy my wyglądamy jak cholerne WOPR*? *Wampirze Ochotnicze Pogotowie Ratunkowe ---- Hayley (o Klausie): Tatuś roku. ---- Rebekah: Absolutnie nie. Zapłaciłam za to. Elijah: Błagam. Nigdy w życiu za nic nie płaciłaś. ---- Marcel: Cholera, cholera, cholera. To jest twoja wina. Teraz, kiedy jesteś u władzy, to twoi ludzie leżą tu martwi, twoi ludzie. Zamierzasz rządzić tym miastem, lepiej, żeby to coś dla Ciebie znaczyło. W przeciwnym razie nikt warty uwagi nie stanie za Tobą, nikt. ---- Davina: Jesteś Hayley, żona Klausa. Hayley: Blee. Nie. Nigdy. Jestem ciężarnym wilkołakiem, a ty musisz być tą megapotężną super czarownicą Daviną, no i nie zapominajmy o Joshu. Wampirzy świeżak, dla którego najczęściej głosowaną opcją jest "umrze jako następny". Joshua: Fantastycznie. ---- Hayley: Te wilkołaki, które kazałeś zabić, to moja rodzina. Klaus: Nie na długo, kochana. ---- Joshua: O tak, walnięta Agnes? Słyszałem o tym. Elijah wpadł w szał przez nią i jej ludzi. Mam na myśli, to było megaobrzydliwe, wiesz, głowy i flaki. ---- Klaus: Kiedy zażądałem wytropienia wilkołaków w celu ich wyginięcia, oczekiwałem, że poprzesz mnie i pozwolisz krwi się przelewać. Elijah: Jaka urocza demokracja z twojej strony. ---- Elijah: Niklaus, twoje ambicje wykroczyły poza tę rodzinę o wiele za daleko. Błagam Cię, wróć do domu. Klaus: Jakiego domu? Tego żałosnego zamiennika? Widzicie, mimo waszych wątpliwości, wszystkich waszych prób, by mi przeszkodzić, odzyskałem nasz prawdziwy dom. Odzyskałem całe miasto. ---- Klaus: Mam wystarczająco rodziny, która będzie ze mną do końca życia. Czemu miałbym chcieć więcej? Elijah: Nie ułatwiasz tego, by Cię kochać, bracie. Klaus: A teraz jesteś tu zawzięty w swoim pragnieniu, by to czynić. Ciekawostki *Jest to drugi odcinek, który ma w tytule Nowy Orlean. *Marcel odkrywa, że Cami wie o wampirach. *Klaus wybacza Rebekah i Elijah. Wideo promujące thumb|center|500 px Galeria Or109b 0284b-jpg-c7d54f7f-t3.jpg Or109b 0193b-jpg-3a65de9a-t3.jpg Or109b 0179b-jpg-18e5c170-t3.jpg Or109b 0040b-jpg-7ece9004-t3.jpg Rbekah & Diego TO 1x09.png the_originals_1x09_1.png the originals 1x09 2.png the originals 1x09 3.png the originals 1x09 4.png the originals 1x09 5.png the originals 1x09 6.png the originals 1x09 7.png the originals 1x09 8.png davina josh 1x09.gif klaus 1x09.gif rebekah 1x09.gif elijah smile 1x09.gif klaus camille 1x09.gif rebekah 1x09 joke.gif the originals 1x09 9.png the originals 1x09 10.png the originals 1x09 11.png the originals 1x09 12.png elijah diego 1x09.gif hayley 1x09.gif Reigning pain in new orleans poster.gif Klaus czyta 1x09.gif Klaus łzy 1x09.gif Klaus niedowierzanie 1x09.gif Klaus turns 1x09.gif Klaus smile 1x09.gif Niklaus 1x09.gif Kategoria:The Originals: Odcinki Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 1